


Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sastiel - Freeform, Sleeping Together, just sleeping though, pre-ship sastiel, slightly ambuguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Castiel has never done this before. Sam is honored to be chosen to guide his angel friend through this.





	Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr anon prompt "I swear I'm not scared".

**I** SWEAR, I’M not scared,” Castiel assured Sam as they stood beside the bed. When Sam simply looked at Castiel patiently and waited, the angel lowered his eyes and shifted his wings in an uncomfortable fidget. “This is, however, a new experience for me, and a certain amount of… trepidation… should not be unusual.”

“You’ve never done it before?” Sam asked, his tone curious but not mocking in any way. It helped to settle some of Castiel’s nerves.

“I have never had the need or opportunity,” he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. The movement shifted with wings with an audible rustle and he controlled a flinch as he watched Sam’s eyes dart to the space over his shoulder. In an attempt to distract them both, he added, quietly. “Now that I am becoming human, the prospect is suddenly more… real.”

“And more daunting?” Sam asked, understanding crossing his features. “That’s perfectly normal, Cas, even for regular humans.” He ducked his head a little, brown hair falling forward to obscure his face and making Castiel’s hands twitch with the desire to brush those strands back again. “I, uh, I’m honored. That you came to me for this.”

“To whom else would I come?” Castiel asked, frowning curiously. It wasn’t as if he had a lot of human friends, after all, and even fewer with whom he could lower his guard and be vulnerable.

“Dean?” Sam started uncertainly. Castiel blinked, surprised, and then very nearly snorted.

“No,” he said firmly. At Sam’s look of surprise, he explained, “Even if I would have considered Dean for this despite his previous attitude towards my weakening state, I currently lack the trust in him necessary to make this attempt successful at all.”

“And you trust me?” Sam said, his voice uncharacteristically small. Castiel frowned and reached out to rest a hand on Sam’s shoulder, cognisant of the way the human trembled very slightly beneath his touch.

“Do you still yet doubt my care for you, Sam?” he asked softly, sadly. Sam shook his head quickly, but his eyes dropped to the floor.

“No, I know you… care…” he said in a manner that indicated he only truly knew it intellectually and did not yet believe its truth with his heart. “But trust… I mean, I’m still just…”

“Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood,” Castiel said, an echo of months past when he had known so little of this incredible being before him. Sam’s flinch spurred him on to add, “The boy whose soul shines like a beacon of divine light in darkness, whose strength and determination defies both Heaven and Hell, and whose compassion and care for a falling angel of the Lord who has already hurt you with ill-chosen words shows a heart more pure and loving and selfless than many of humanity’s more venerated saints. Yes, Sam Winchester, I trust you to see me through this step towards humanity more than anyone else, and I am grateful for your willingness to do so.”

“Cas… I…” Sam stumbled, stuttered, stopped and swallowed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Castiel responded, earning a brief quirk of lips from Sam that was fairly close to a smile. “How do we begin?”

“Well, first we should probably get into bed,” Sam said with a light smile. Teasing, but not maliciously so. There was none of the mockery Castiel feared might have accompanied asking this of Dean, and surprisingly that bit of shared humor set Castiel a little more at ease, enough to smile back at Sam as the two of them slid under the covers of the narrow bed. Castiel lay on his back, stiff and uncertain, until Sam gave a huff of mingled amusement and exasperation and rolled onto his side, pulling Castiel’s vessel… his  _body_ … into the circle of his arms and cradling him against his broad chest. The warmth, the strength of those arms holding him, the rhythmic pulse of his heart close to Castiel’s ear, all worked together to slowly relax the angel and allow him to curl in closer. His eyes slipped closed and for a moment he fought to keep them open until Sam shifted again and one hand began slowly carding through Castiel’s hair, sending tingles of pleasure through the angel’s body in ways that were not unlike the feel of his siblings grooming his wings had once been.

“Sleep, angel,” Sam murmured softly, his voice a soothing rumble that surrounded Castiel comfortingly. “My turn to watch over you.”

And Castiel slept, peacefully, for the first time in his life.


End file.
